IT'S LIKE WALKING INTO A BOOK
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: Bella swan hates her name, her reason. Stephenie Meyer's twilight Saga. Imagine she went to Forks earlier than expected carrying the book with her. she litreally bumps into the Cullens and find out reality and fiction are to close together. R&R:D
1. Stupid shiny Volvo owner

I HAD TO WRITE THIS STORY!! I JUST HAD TO! IVE READ SOME OTHER ONES LIKE THIS AND WOW I JUST LOVE THE IDEA! WOW SO PLEASE ENJOY:

CARLIE XX

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own any of the Twilight Books/Film

I do not know/own Stephenie Meyer(she does of course appear in this fic!)

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stupid shiny Volvo owner**

My names Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 16 and I live in Phoenix. Sound familiar yet? I live with my mom Renee and step dad Phil, he's a minor baseball player and travels allot. Have you figured it out yet? Oh yeah, I have a dad called Charlie he lives in a small town called Forks. Yeah I know what you're thinking. For the record I do not know Stephenie Meyer and have never met her. I do not know anyone called Edward Cullen and nor do I have any plans to move to Forks. The books first published in 2005 made my life hell, of course I read them plainly out of interest and I did enjoy them but I'm always teased and approached by people, I've learned to dislike the books alnog with my name.

I was so frustrated by books I wrote an unpleasant e-mail to Ms. Meyer explaining my predicament. Of course I had a very apologetic E-mail back and I felt immensely guilty. Stephenie Meyer explained how this came to her in a a dream and that no offence was indented only a minor direction towards destiny? It confused me too. My dad and I have a distant relationship but I love him to bits. It's the summer holidays and hes practically begged me to visit him, in Forks. Sure that would just please everyone, Bella's off to Forks. The fourth book in the series is due out soon and I can't bare to be here. My future is what I create it. I do love my classic books and I am clumsy but I'm not the next , I've often wondered if there is a Cullen family out here just as miffed as me about their famous names.

"Bells come on! Forks can be fun. Just one week?" My dad was on the phone begging me to go all the way to visit him. The plan as always was to met in LA or some place where the residents know what sun is. Charlie has been asked to stay near Forks for the week we have planned to see each other, where you guessed it hes head of police. There's a new town festival taking place and he just HAS to be there. Who was I to argue? I might even meet my soul mate. I laughed at my own joke, okay maybe I am crazy.

"Fine, I see you in a week" I gave up trying to get out of this, how bad could this be?

The plane ride was boring and my dad meeting me from the plane was awkward to say the least. He was picking my up in the cruiser? Oh please. "Welcome to Forks" the sign read. "Welcome to Twilight, Now entering Chapter 1" I muttered to myself. The house was vaguely familiar and my room was as described in the book. I had to say I was curious to say the least about this town. Maybe I should explore, according to the book my future home. Transport? My Charlie will give me lift into town? Nope he'd ask to many questions about my curiosity. I wish one part of that book was true, I could do with a red truck about now.

"Dad I'm going out, I need some air! Need anything from town?" I yelled behind as I headed for the door.

"No. Be care full Bells" He shouted back from in front of the TV.

It was cold out, even for a July but at least it wasn't raining. It didn't take long to get into town. It was as you expect a small Town to look like, The shops in rows and the people in deep conversation with each other, very friendly. I headed for the food store, seeing that Charlie is used to microwave meals for 1, I could make dinner tonight. I wasn't planning on anything special, just something that didn't taste like plastic. I was walking through the car park when I noticed a sliver Volvo glistening. Getting out of the car was a small pixie like girl, unbelievably beautiful and smiling widely toward a tall boy, with reddish brown hair and he too was beautiful, if that was a word to describe them. I was staring when the girl looked directly at me, she looked full of kindness. I was dazed and stumbled into the shop amazed that I actually have seen people like that in real life, not in magazines. My mind had drawn a blank and I put items into my basket with really seeing what they were. I paid and left the door, still not really paying attention when I crashed into what felt like a stone wall. I fell hard into the cement floor knocking myself out. I remember seeing the pixie girl hovering over me yelling at the boy with her "Edward, help her" She yelled to him.

"Edward?" I mouthed before everything went black.

I woke up with a stinging sensation around my head and cold hands on my forehead. I fluttered my eyelashes before my surroundings came into view.

"Isabella?" This godlike man before me was asking. He was blond and had golden eyes his face was looked trustworthy and wise.

"Yes?" I sounded weakly and confused.

"Isabella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My children brought you here to me, looks like you hit you're head badly." Cullen? Dr. Carlisle Cullen? No way. I'm dreaming. Where was my dream at anyway? I sat up to see seven gold eyes staring back at me.

"How'd you know who I am?" I asked

"Your purse has ID in there, I hope you don't mind us checking. How do you feel?" He voice sang at me. I looked at Carlisle, then to the pixie, then to a tall blonde boy standing a little behind her. Next to them was a huge bear like boy, with dark hair and dimples, standing just to the side of him was without a doubt the most beautifulest girl I have ever, long blonde hair and a figure to die for. My eyes fell upon the next person, Carmel hair framing a heart like face, without a doubt the mother here. Finally the model like boy with the oddest colour brown hair was standing behind of them near a grand piano. My dream wasn't very original. It had taken the books description and painted each of the Cullen's perfectly. I felt myself laughing at my delusion.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Carlsile asked concerned and slowly, very calming. Right Bella remember the book, what are their names? Don't they have special powers also? You're dreaming.

"I'm dreaming" I laughed at them, confusion swept their faces. I tried to get up, of course with aid of Carlisle.

"Isabella, maybe you should sit down. You're not dreaming and you're head was hit hard" I looked again at the faces and back to Carlisle.

"Sure I'm not dreaming. I've invented a book in my head, I've gone crazy" I laughed at my own insanity. The pixie girl, Alice that was her name shot a questioning look to the blonde boy next to her, Jasper. I started remember the book now, the whole story and I grimaced slightly.

"Isabella?" The concerned voice rang again, his cold arms supporting me.

"Sure. So if I'm not dreaming. How are you real?" I said still very amused at my own pathetic issues.

"You hit your head" The caramel haired lady chimed over to me.

"That's the exact same thing Edward says when he saves Bella from a truck" I said waving my arm and looking directly at him.

"What?" Edward asked very confused.

"Please your telling me you haven't read Twilight?" I basically screamed to them only to be answered by seven confused faces.

"Twilight, it's one of 3 books about, well you and Bella?" I was saying slowly as they were mentally incapable of understanding what I was saying.

"Please, sit down. Obviously your injuries are more serious than I first anticipated" Carlisle the doctor though I was loopy, well I am having a dream conversation with fictional characters.

"I'll prove it to you" I wriggled free of his grip and wondered over to Alice. "Alice Cullen, you don't remember you human life" They all gasped at the word human. "Your all vampires right" I said knowing that vampire's don't exist and this was my mind proving to these dream people that I am dreaming, everyone looked scared, so I continued with what ever the hell I was doing. "Alice See's the future and is married to Jasper Whitlock Hale. He can manipulate emotions, you meet Alice in a diner. You find this life hard and try to bite me on my 18th birthday. Emmett Cullen, mauled by a bear and saved by Rosalie Hale. Rosalie killed by her lowlife fiance and changed by Carlisle at first for Edward but only loved him like a brother. Esme Cullen, you killed yourself after losing your only human child, Carlisle changed then married you. Edward Cullen born in Chicago 1901, died in 1918 from Spanish influenza. Carlisle nursed first your father Edward and your mother Elizabeth until they died. Elizabeth begged Carlsile to change you, which he did making you his first new family member. You can also read mind, except mine and my blood as the Volturi called it 'sings to you'."I turned to see utter shock on each face.

"How did you? What the? How? Edward can you read her mind?" Emmett suttered out. I didn't see his answer, this isn't about me! Damn my stupid name.

"The books Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Its been making my life hell the last few years. Like I said it's about you and Bella. You haven't read it?" I was now the surprised one.

"The books are about us? How? Who's Bella?" Jasper questioned

"Isabella Marie Swan likes to be called Bella, she's 17 in the first book. Moves to Forks to live with her dad. Meets Edward who is attracted to her blood more than any other human. They fall in love and she gets bitten by a vampire called James, who has a lot to do with Alice finding out about her human life. Edward refuses to let her be changed and sucks the venom back out saving her life. They are all happily ever after until Jasper tries to kill Bella at the 18th birthday party Alice threw for her. Edward hates what he is and refuses to condemn his soul mate to this life and leaves for the best, hoping that she will live her life as humanly as possible. Leaving both of them severely broken. Bella is a pathetic shell of the human she once was and falls into the arms of Jacob Black a werewolf. Feelings develop yadda yadda. Bella jumps of a cliff, Alice See's creating Edward to go to Italy and beg the Volturi for suicide. Alice and Bella save Edward not before the Volturi demand Bella be turned." I got bored of explain this to a dream its just to weird "You know what read the books, the fourth ones due out soon. Have fun reading. I need to wake up and get medial help" I said to them and then to myself.

"Bella" Alice chimed so sweetly to me, why they calling me Bella now they only know me as Isabella? I hope they don't think that I'm THAT Bella

"Mmm" I turned to look at her.

"Your not dreaming. This isn't a book" Just what my dream would say.

Every pair of eyes blazed to me. Esme was happy? Rosalie annoyed? Emmett ecstatic? Jasper worried? Carlisle overwhelmed? Alice excited? Edward gone?

"What happens to Bella and I?" A soothing voice said from behind me, it was Edward. I jumped at his presence.

"I don't know the last book isn't out yet"

"What happens up until then? Do I hurt her? " He sounded torn and was clearly not breathing.

"No. She finally agrees to marry you." I was transfixed on Edwards eyes.

"You and Ed eh?" Emmett boomed.

"No I just sure the same name. I'm not Bella, well I am Bella but not your Bella and I'm still pretty sure I'm dreaming so I guess that your the dream Cullens" I answered my honestly. Emmett's laughter made me jump a little. "I like her" he said between laughter fits.

"Isabella Marie Swan? I think your same girl, actually I know I've seen it" Alice sang over to me, shooting a look to Edward.

I turned to see Edward smiling, this amazing crooked smile. I was as the book says dazzled. One of his cold perfect hands held my cheek. "Bella" He whispered. And then the ground came closer to my face and blackness once again covered my eyes.

I woke to find that once again I was on the super soft sofa, with Alice standing over me. I smile back at her and she helped me sit up.

"It's crazy I didn't see this coming, I still don't see you Bella. You haven't made up your mind yet. I mean I can see that your telling the truth and your our Bella but I'm stumped" What was she on about.

"What?" I asked.

"If the story is meant to take place when your 17, it's began early, your early. The story shouldn't of started now. You haven't made that choice to move to Forks yet so I can't see you or what the book says happens, I only see the choice you've made now. " She seemed to be so excited.

"Bella, where are you staying?" Esme called from the far side of the room, then I noticed it was only Esme, Alice and myself in the room.

"With my dad, Charlie. Where's everyone else?"

"They've gone to find the books your on about, I call your dad and say your here, he'll be worrying otherwise." Alice stated before dancing off.

I looked around, everything was so perfect. Grand and classy but modern. Esme was cleaning the already sparkling piano.

How crazy is this? The Cullen house? I won't pass out again. I always thought the Bella character in Twilight was over the top with her clumsiness but with these creatures I can understand why that staying conscious is hard. Man I'm going to need some serious therapy.

**_HAHAHAHA _**

**_Wow this was SOOOOO fun to write :D_**

**_review PLEAAAASE!_**

**_XX_**


	2. Kidnapping is fun

**_THANK YOU TO ALL REVEIWERS!!AND THOSE WHO'S ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE LIST/ALERTS_**

**_ALL BELONGS TO SM!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Kidnapping is cool_**

_all italics are thoughts_

**EDWARDS POV:**

I rushed to the store barely at human speed my mind was in overdrive and my body was aching for her scent. Edward think straight, get this book. We entered the store Carlisle was close behind me. the shop girl clocked us and her thoughts went into teenage girl mode._ Wow his is so hot, maybe I should ask him out._

"How may I help you?"_ Please allow me to help you._ The girl asked.

"I'm looking for the twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer" I hoped my fake sweetness would speed up this purchase.

"I'll just go get them" _A twilight fan as well man I died and have gone to heaven. _Carlisle was patiently waiting behind me but I was nervously tapping the counter. The returned with three books.

"Here's Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Breaking Dawn is realised in three days do you want to subscribe and have it delivered to you?"_Please say no, please personally come back and buy it_

"I'll subscribe, my girlfriend would rather that, save her the trip out"_I said politely hoping not to be sucked into any more of her fantasies._ And right on cue Rosalie came in and shot the girl a look_. Damn I bet that's his girlfriend, lucky bitch._

I bought the books and headed out to the car. I grabbed Twilight and Begin reading only making it to the authors notes. Emmett snatched New Moon and Jasper had Eclipse. Rose was muttering to herself about Bella and how something more is happening. _she's s spy or something_ how original Rosalie's thoughts are. _Werewolves, awesome _Emmett's thoughts jumped out to me, the reservation had werewolves years ago but surly this was just coincidence. _newborn armies _dragged me out of Emmett's head into Jasper's. Wait this was getting confusing. _Edward whats going on? _Carlisle's thoughts weren't as selfish as some of my family. I looked at him and shrugged. I will wait until we get back home before reading the book.

I treid to block out the others thoughs but replaying what Bella had said. I, well Edward Cullen in the book fell in love with her, I mean Bella Swan of the book. She knew everything about us. I pulled my hands through my hair and sighed. _Edward friends with a werewolf?_ What? _The Volturi, how come I ain't there, stupid Alice_ what about the Volturi? _We have to kill her _Rosalie's thoughts cut through me and a growl escaped my lips. Every ones full attention was on me now.

"Rosalie, don't even think about it" I hissed at her. _What just happened, whats she thinking? _Emmett though_ she wants to kill the girl_ Jasper hit the nail on its head

"It's the only way. She knows to much!" She spat back at me

"Well so does a hell of a lot of people according to the best seller list. " I viciously screamed back. _please don't fight this here Edward, now harm will come of Bella_Carlisle begged me to calm down, even Jaspers attempts weren't working.

"Not everyone knows we exist, were fiction to the world but now were reality to this human" I hated the way she said human, the jealous dripped in her voice.

"Bella hasn't done nothing wrong. You won't get through me" I growled to her. _maybe Rosalie's right but Edward's already attached_ Jasper though causing more anger to emerge from me.

"You think that this -she grabbed the book- is all true, that you'll fall in love? Grow up Edward. She knows to much!" I took all my restraint to hold myself back from killing her. _Edward bro, chill _Emmett was stuck between us but I knew who's side he would take.

"let's just get home and discuss this rationally" Carlisle raised his voice and the car fell silent to everyone but me.

_I can't have Rose killing Bella, She's going to be part of this family but I can't have Edward tearing my wife up. She determined I can feel it._ Emmett's concerns were slightly comforting. He didn't want Bella to be hurt.

_Edward will protect her against us already? Rose is right but this will tear the family apart. I can't have anything or any one risk harm to my Alice. _Jasper's though were that of his past, solider man ready to protect his wife at all costs

_Edward you the most selfish creature to live. How can you risk your family over someone who is meant to be food? idiot _I growled at her always selfish thoughts.

_It will be okay son, Bella will be safe. Trust me I won't allow any harm to come to her. You have my word but please restrain your self against Rose and Jasper they can't help trying to work out their options._ I trust Carlisle's word, I just don't trust my familys free will.

We all rushed into the house were Esme and Alice were already waiting in the dinning room, I could tell by the not so fresh scent that Bella had left. _I took her home, she's safe Edward _Alice though before I could ask. Everyone took their place and Jasper tried to ease the tension.

"We have a matter to discus. These books? and Bella" He looked at me as he said her name.

"What can you see Alice?" Emmett boomed in whilst trying to read the first book.

"Bella holds no danger to us. She can be trusted" Alice's voice sand out _I love her Edward _I was caught of guard by that thought.

"She knows to much. We must do something" Rosalie's anger had fizzled out but she still didn't want Bella to be an unwanted intruder in her life.

"Rose is right" Jasper spoke to support his sister and Alice looked on horrified.

"Jazz she can be trusted, please don't hurt her. I love her" Alice was speaking only to Jasper _stupid human girl taking my family_Rose's jealous was spweing from her. Jasper nodded to his wife and held her hand. _Sorry Edward _Jasper though to me.

"We can't simple just kill maliciously. Bella is safe Alice has seen and as you said before Rosalie the books are though fiction and fictional characters we shall remain to the rest of the world." Carlisle's word was final.

"Fine" Rose yelled and stormed to her room, Emmett smiled at us _I like her, can't wait to have a human sister _Emmett though as he followed after his wife.

_Be happy Edward _Esme thought to me as she left. _She won't be harmed by any of us but please be careful Edward _Carlisle left to start his shift at the hospital.

I sat down with the three books in front of me ready to read what is meant to happen when Alice's visions blurred through my own head.

_"Bella, come on!" Alice was at the bottom of un familar stairs yelling up._

_"Jeez Alice I'm coming, why can't we just say here?" Bella came down with an overnight bag and was frowning at Alice_

_"It's a sleepover. Charlie has already agreed since he's away for tonight" Sleepover?_

_"Damn him and his stupid fishing trip. Ive only know you for a few hours" _

_"You've read the books so you know me and since you've read the books you should know that I kidnap you occasionally!"_

_"Shut up, crazy pixie" Bella was pouting, it was so cute._

_"I like kidnapping you, its funner to do than read!"_

"yay!" Alice screeched! "Bella's staying over, I'm going to call Charlie. Yay!" Jasper watched as Alice skipped out the room. I sighed and reached for the first book.

"Edward, you and Bella are meant to be together but that doesn't mean you can skip past what's going to happen. It just means were better prepared for it. I don't think this is a future that you can easily change. I'm sorry Edward, I really am" When Jasper left I caught a glimpse of his thoughts from the second book and why he apologised. He trys to kill her?

I opened the book. Twilight Chapter one, frist sight.


	3. You believe the lie

**all cred to the amazing stephenie meyer :D**

**sorry about the lack of an update i've been working HARD on my other stories, please check them out!!**

**thank you to all those who have reviewed/alerted/faved!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**You believe the lie**

"Bella, come on!" Alice Cullen, Alice freaking Cullen was making me sleepover her house. This is just to crazy to be true so I may as well go along with it.

"Jeez Alice I'm coming, why can't we just say here?" I knew this was an argument I would lose.

"It's a sleepover. Charlie has already agreed since he's away for tonight" Damn Charlie. Damn fishing.

"Damn him and his stupid fishing trip. Ive only know you for a few hours" I said to the bouncing vampire. Vampire, yes I am crazy.

"You've read the books so you know me and since you've read the books you should know that I kidnap you occasionally!" Great it took me weeks to read through the book, she's had them for hours and she knows everything.

"Shut up, crazy pixie" I muttered to myself knowing that she'd hear.

"I like kidnapping you, its funner to do than read!" Great. Who was crazier the girl lost in a novel to the fictional character from that novel.

Alice had Edward's Volvo waiting outside since her Porsche won't be arriving just yet. Alice was rambling on about shopping and how crazy things are. The house once again knocked me for six. It was huge, the book did it no justice. Alice pulled me up the steps and into the huge living room. Esme was reading Eclipse and Rosalie was reading New Moon. They both looked up at me when Alice tugged me toward the kitchen.

Esme soon followed us into this huge room which of course was unused and brand new.

"Welcome home , Bella" Esme said pulling me into a hug. Well I guess the whole two years of getting to know them is wasted now since they've read the books and know me. Yes I've finally accepted that if the Cullen's are real, I may as well be book Bella.

"Thank you" I said sheepishly. Rose was suddenly by my side. The blonde beauty was extremely intimating. She smiled at me but not really meaning it, I cowered away and sat next to Alice.

"Esme's been cooking. Italian right?" Alice was once again bouncing in her seat as Esme started serving spaghetti.

"Bella" A voice boomed making me jump. Emmett pummeled around the corner and pulled me into a death grip hug.

"Emmett..need..to..breathe" I tried to say.

"Sorry, kiddo. That smells funny, it looks like worms" He said eyeing up my food.

"Well I guess it's no grizzly but I like it" I found confidence from somewhere and everyone burst out laughing. Even Rose cracked a smile. Jasper and Carlisle soon joined us and I suddenly felt self conscious as all eyes were on me.

"Bella, I'm glad you could join us tonight." Emmett was still giggling, if that was the right word but his high pitched noises didn't count as laughing!

"Well I didn't really have a choice. I would have been dragged if I protested." I said whilst shooting daggers at Alice, who poked her tongue out at me.

"Alice! I've read all books, and I must say it's a fascinating read. Without a doubt it is about us and you. It's just waiting for the final book now to see how the saga ends." Carlisle talked before anyone could respond to Alice.

"I've read spoilers." I said, mostly to myself.

"Bella dies." Alice said to cheerfully and I began to choke. Edward then made his appearance with a pain full expression.

"What. I die?"I asked horrified.

"Yes, your daughter kills you!" Again Alice was too happy saying this.

"Care to explain, Alice?" Edward said with an annoyed tone whilst everyone else just stared at her.

"Bella and Edward get married and head to Isle Esme, oops sorry that was mean to be a surprise! Sorry Edward, well anyway they well you know and Bella get's pregnant. Everyone wants the baby dead except Rose. Rose and Bella become best friends. Baby girl rips her way out of Bella and Bella dies. Edward bites Bella and Bella turns into a vampire. The volturi get involved and big fight."

"So in two years I die? am married and have a baby? Great I though I though I was crazy before now I'm a sixteen year old fruit loop."

"Alice, how do you know this now? and why are you telling us now?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Because dear brother, I'm impatient and I wanted to say! Plus it'll be better this way all of us knowing."

"The future changes Alice." Rose hissed.

"This one doesn't, much."

"Much?" Jasper asked.

"Well obviously since the books have told us what's going to happen not everything will happen exactly the same."

"I don't get what you mean?" I found my voice loud enough to ask.

"Well Bella, things are in motion just now we can be prepared. Plus you have to make the choices before things get cleared up."

"Like what?" Edward said.

"Bella, you still haven't decided to come to Fork's yet. Which it making the future a tad fuzzy. If you don't come back to Fork's I will be very upset Bella!" Alice's eyes burned into me like a small child begging for something, I just had the urge to comfort her. I just smiled at the once again bouncing vampire child that is Alice.

I finished off my food with a few strange looks and comments from Emmett. Edward now sat opposite me, his eyes were burning down onto me and when I did look at him I felt my heart speed up and I'm sure he heard that too.

I followed after Alice to what I assume is her and Jasper's room although the only trace off Jasper would be the pile of civil war books that were on a very small shelf. Alice had dragged me away to play dress up, which dispute what the book says wasn't that bad. Rose would make an appearance every now and then to comment on the boys on going wrestling match and Edward floated past once only catching my gaze which was enough to turn my cheeks ruby.

Alice after going blank on me then filling the room with a ear deafening scream ran out the room, this was then followed by a huge smash and lots of yelling. I could see from the window Jasper and Emmett destroying something in the garden and Alice trying to prevent it. I was totally taken by watching their superhuman movements that I jumped a mile when Rosalie announced her presence behind me.

"Rose! You scared me!" I managed to choke out staring at the beautiful woman.

"Sorry Bella, I really am." She spoke but was avoiding looking at me, the room was filled with an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You've read the books and how much I really don't like this or you for that matter it's something I can't avoid. I've read the books and I'm ashamed. Even though all those feelings described in the book are exactly what I'm feeling now, I'm sorry." Once again her golden eyes were looking everywhere but me but her voice was directed to me.

"I don't understand." I half whispered.

"I told you my reason's for why I disliked you so I'm guessing you understand that but Alice said something about me and you being friends as well. You're going to trust me with your life someday after the way I was, so I guess I want to skip past that."

"You want to like me?" I said hesitantly.

"I do, I really do. I just understand the book and why I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry Bella but please bear with me, do you understand?"

"I think I understand. It's okay Rose, I'll live well according to Alice my days are numbered." I laughed trying to hid my terror and Rose flashed me a genuine smile and the left the room.

I turned my attention back to fight outside. Jasper was now sitting watching Alice tackle Emmett whilst Esme tried to clean up the reminders of a garden bench. I was alerted to another being in the room by a manly laugh. I turned this time to be greeted by the golden orbs of Carlisle, I felt instantly at ease next to him.

"Bella, I just though I'd inform you that I'm contacting the author in the morning just to clarify things. I hope this is okay with you?"

"I already have but all I got was an e-mail which made no sense, so be my guest."

"Thank you. Good night Bella." He said before he flew out of the room. I gave up watching the weird scene outside, I was now looking at the empty space which I was in. Alice's belongs scattered everywhere gave it a very teenage look to the room, well give or take the odd reminder their long past. I opened double doors to revel a room which was easily three times the size if Charlie's house and I almost choked on the air, it was Alice's closet.

The room was now darkening and standing in the doorway of a closet which belonged to a vampire is enough to make the bravest of people run in pure fear, I just laughed. Then a wave of icy cold breath swept across my neck and down my collarbone. Someone was standing very close behind me, but I didn't fell fear just electricity.

"Edward" I whispered into the silence.

**please review!!! :D THANK YOU !!**


	4. Chapter 4: an

**THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD.**

**DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE COMPLETED AT SOME TIME. MOST LIKELY OVER THE SUMMER,**

**I HAVE MANY MY OTHER STORIES THAT IM CONCENTRATING ON.**

**SORRY!!**

**DON'T HATE ME!!**

**BUT PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORIES THAT I WILL BE UPDATING:**

**Baby you the one:**

_Bella and Edward and the entire gang have been given one last project before graduation. How to look after a baby. Many disasters, trails and tricks happen! How can friendships survive this task?_

**I dare you:**

_Bella and Edward are roomies on a school trip. Hes the popular jock and she doesn't like his ways, but hes hiding a very big secret. Between the dares and scandals no wonder its the city that never sleeps!!_

**Almost Complete:**

_Edward and Bella have been best friends all their life. What on earth could push these two to see what other have seen in them? Edwards new baby daughter, that's what. What a shock to both of them. Bella's the best friends a guy could have but can she be a mom? Edwards a new dad can he cope?_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

**_THANK YOU SOO MUCH _**

**_CARLIE XX_**


	5. Chapter 5

To all my loyal reviewers/supporters/friend etc... I have not updated in 7 months months as you all know... my reasons being I haven't wanted to... my life has been crazy and just havent had time!! but now that my little girl is older i can write again. Shes doing well, thank you all for your wishes and thoughts!

now for my new start ive got a new account! ive decided to edit, re-vamp all my stories and re-publish them on my new page, i dont expect you to re-read them and re-review!! lol just to let you know!

I WILL BE FINISHING OFF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES ON MY NEW ACCOUNT!!!! there will be weekly updates!!

my new account is : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2232898/rhylee

THANK YOU! see you over there.... ;) xx


End file.
